


Sleep is a Symptom of Caffeine Deprivation

by PhoenixFlame



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Sleep, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFlame/pseuds/PhoenixFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Harvey watched Mike sleep, and one time Mike watched Harvey sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written over a year ago for a prompt on the lj suits meme. 
> 
> "I would love to see a fluffy piece where five times Mike or Harvey watched the other sleep in different situations before they were together, such as on the office couch, slumped over in the break-room, in a hospital waiting room, so on and so forth, and one time they watched after they were together, such as while snuggling on the couch together, or in their shared bed."
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes my own. Concrit welcome.

The first time it happened was at the end of a very long week. No one had had much sleep since Tuesday when Jessica pulled both Harvey and Louis in to her office to let them know that everything else was to be put on hold until they had fully settled a merger between two of the firms biggest clients. 

By 2:17pm on Friday having not gone home since Wednesday night, and then only because he'd needed to get another couple of suits, Harvey was understandably tired of waiting for his associate. He definitely wasn't grumpy, no matter what Donna had said about him needing a nap. He was just annoyed at the fact that he'd told Mike to report to him by 1pm and the puppy couldn't even manage that. So now Harvey had to go and drag Mike away from whichever pretty girl or shiny thing had attracted his attention and get him back to working out why on earth Griffiths wasn't happy with any of Cole's merger offers despite having suggested the merger in the first place.

Harvey checked Mikes desk first, but found only a truly terrifying number of empty Redbull cans, and the kid's appalling messenger bag. Still at least that meant Mike hadn't been stupid enough to leave the building without permission, but it did leave the question of where he had hidden himself unanswered.

Next stop, break room, and if Harvey found him there Mike would spend the next few weeks wishing he had as much free time as he'd had these last few days. Mike is saved from the mountains of busy work Harvey was already starting to mentally prepare for him by the fact that he is nowhere to be seen here either. Harvey was beginning to contemplate going to Louis to see whether he knew where the rookie had got to when he ran into Rachel. Almost literally.  
"Rachel, have you seen Ross?"  
"Mike? I haven't seen him in a couple of hours actually." Said Rachel, looking up from the papers she was trying to proof while making a cup of coffee, "He said he was heading down to the file room to look for something in the old Griffiths/Hale merger files."  
Harvey was impressed with the kid, and a little disappointed with himself for forgetting that they had details of a merger that Griffiths was happy with, maybe they could get an idea of what he was looking for from that.  
He was already halfway out of the door as he called out his thanks to Rachel.

The walk down to the file room gave Harvey enough time to get excited about what his associate must have found to keep him down here despite a direct order to see him. If he'd found the key to getting this merger through, Harvey might even go easy on the kid, out of gratitude for finally finding a way to get this bloody merger out of the way. Finally.

Harvey stopped short when he got to the door to the file room, taking in the sight before him. Mike had fallen asleep face first in the files he was looking into, highlighter still in hand, and even more Redbull cans around him, and Harvey was impressed that the kid was even able to sleep with the amount of caffeine he had consumed. Obviously that's why, when Harvey walked into the room he just picked up a file that Mike was not currently sleeping on, sat down and started looking for something that will let them both go home and get some sleep sometime in the foreseeable future, and put this stupid merger behind them. It definitely had nothing to do with how his associate looked with all of the stress of the last few days erased from his face by the sleep he so desperately needed. And if Harvey didn't wake Mike up until an hour or so later, after he'd found the key to getting Griffiths to agree to a merger, well again it's just because the rookie needed it, not because Harvey wanted to keep watching him sleep. And besides, no one had to know any way. And it's not like it means anything... honestly.


	2. The Time Mike Wasn't So Lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, concrit welcome.

Three months after the Griffiths/Cole merger, Mike fell asleep while looking through files again. This time though he wasn't quite lucky enough to have fallen asleep in the file room, nor was he lucky enough to be woken by Harvey before anyone else found him. This time Mike fell asleep at his desk when he stayed back late looking for evidence of wrongful termination for their client. He'd still been working hard when the last of the other associates had left that night, but the next morning when Greg and Kyle walked into the associates area, he was sitting slumped over in his chair, headphones in ears and dead to the world. 

It was an unwritten rule among the associates that if you were found asleep at your desk, you were fair game for any and all pranks. So, with just a look between the two, Kyle and Greg both pulled out their highlighters and got to work 'decorating' Mike.

An hour later, when Harvey arrived, Mike was still asleep. In that time his whole face had been covered in highlighter, including some words that would've made Mike blush like a schoolgirl had he seen them. The files Mike had been reading had been replaced with the most trashy magazines the associates could find, and most embarrassingly for Mike, he had started to drool.

That was the sight that greeted Harvey as he went looking for an update from his puppy. The older lawyer saw what had happened before he got to Mikes desk and decided to hide himself just outside the associates area for a few minutes to see what else the associates would do to their sleeping colleague. That was the only reason of course. It had nothing to do with the way the sun was hitting the rookies side at just the right angle to show off the contours of his face to perfection, and to make his hair look like the softest gold. It had nothing to do with the fact that Harvey needed to look his fill and to remind himself not to touch when he finally got closer. Not that Harvey had any desire to run his hands through the kid's hair, or to feel the scratch of the stubble on the rookies face in the palms of his hands. And even if he did, it didn't mean anything. Harvey just appreciated beautiful things, and his associate was certainly beautiful, even drooling and covered in highlighter Mike was definitely beautiful.

After ten minutes Harvey realized that people could mistakenly think he was staring, not watching, so he decided to move. Thoroughly unimpressed with the creativity of the associates, Harvey couldn't help but remember when he was younger and had embarrassed a sleeping associate so badly he hadn't shown up to work for three days, it was only when they threatened to fire him that he'd finally shown his face again.

Harvey walked confidently up to Mikes desk, enjoying the way the other associates scurried to get out of his way.  
"Mike," He called as he got to the kids desk. "Where are we on the Sullivan case?"  
Harvey had to work hard to suppress a laugh as Mike jolted awake and took a second to work out where he was and what was being asked of him. It took him another couple of seconds to find the files from where they'd been hidden, (on the other side of the desk, and once again Harvey internally lamented the lack of imagination of this group).  
"I'm waiting Mike."  
"I've got it. Here, I've found three other cases of Waters firing people in very similar circumstances. If we can get one or more of them to testify it should be a walk in the park."  
"Good work rookie, I want you to get at least one of them to agree to testify by the end of the day."

And with that Harvey walked off to his office to get back to work, unable to completely remove the smirk from his face. The rookie had to learn not to fall asleep at work somehow. This was an important lesson for him. That and Harvey was looking forward to Mike being all indignant at him for not waning him before he'd wandered around the office for half the day.


	3. The Time Harvey Got Caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, concrit welcome.
> 
> written before the events of season 2.

It was two months after the Sullivan case before Mike had to pull another all nighter in order to do everything that Harvey expected of him. This time though, in a rare show of mercy, Harvey had stayed back with him to find the loophole they were looking for. They ended up finding it only an hour before the meeting they had scheduled with opposing counsel that morning, giving them just enough time to get themselves together and looking like they hadn't spent the whole night looking through files before getting Ray to drop them off at the building the meeting was being held at.

They were only a couple of minutes away from the building when Mike's phone rang. Harvey couldn't help but listen in to Mike's side of the conversation, and from what he could hear, it didn't seem good.  
"It's my grandmother," Said Mike as he stared at his phone, "She fainted a couple of hours ago, they don't think it's anything serious, but they sent her to hospital to run some tests, just in case."

Ray had just pulled up to the curb and Harvey didn't say anything as he got out. Mike started to get out after him when Harvey turned around.  
"Where do you think you're going kid?"  
Mike looked up at him half out of the car, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.  
"Get back in the car." Said Harvey before turning to address Ray, "Take Mike to the hospital to see his grandmother, I'll give you a call when I'm done showing Hill what a real lawyer looks like."  
Harvey was just about to go when he looked back at Mike still frozen in disbelief half out of the car.  
"Oh, and rookie, text me the hospital and room number when you know it."  
"Why?" asked Mike, and Harvey decided he needed to make sure the kid got more sleep in the future, he didn't follow instructions anywhere near as well when he was tired.  
"Just do as I tell you to." said Harvey as he walked away.

It was nearly two hours later when Harvey got to the hospital, telling himself that he was only going to see if his associate would need any time off. That was all, it was strictly professional. He was in no way concerned with looking out for Mike's emotional well-being. Well no more than would be expected. Of course not.

Harvey had no trouble finding the room, Mike having remembered to text him the number as soon as he'd got there, and a lovely nurse was very happy to give him directions, but when he got there Mike's grandmother was nowhere to be seen apparently off for some of the tests the rookie had mentioned earlier. Instead Mike was fast asleep on the bed, the sleepless night obviously having got the better of him. As Harvey sat in the chair by the bed he couldn't help but notice just how vulnerable his puppy looked curled up on the hospital bed, the harsh fluorescent lighting highlighting the dark circles under his eyes and the way his shirt was pulling across his side making him look skinnier than ever. Harvey decided he obviously need to start taking the rookie to more working lunches, if only to make sure he was eating well. If the kid looked starved it would reflect badly on him. Mike shivered in his sleep and curled up even tighter, so Harvey stood up to pull the blanket up from the foot of the bed. It wouldn't do for his associate to get sick after all. 

As he was tucking the blanket around Mike's shoulders Harvey heard a noise coming from the door. He looked up to find a charming older woman telling a nurse not to wake up the kid, that she'd rather just sit anyway.  
"So, you must be the famous Harvey Specter." She said as the nurse left the room.  
"Indeed, and you must be the famous grandmother. Forgive me, Mike hasn't mentioned your name." Said Harvey, with his most winning smile as he helped her to the chair.  
"Call me Mary, please."  
"Mary then. " Harvey gently leaned on the foot of the bed, making sure not to do anything that might cause Mike to wake up. He hadn't been expecting this, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, he figured he could use this time to find out more about the kid's background, he knew a fair bit but it never hurt to find out more.  
"Thank you ever so much for taking the time out of your busy day to see how I'm doing, you shouldn't have." Said Mary, with a smirk on her face that said she had a fair idea of why he was really there.  
"Just needed to see when my associate would be getting back to work, that's all."  
"I'm sure." And there was that smirk again, "While you're here I feel I should thank you for everything you've done for Michael, I've always known he was capable of great things, but I don't think he's ever believed it before. Since you took him on I think he's starting to."  
"You're welcome, but I don't really think that's my doing, he'd have been fine without my intervention."  
Mary just raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Still," She said with a glance over at the sleeping kid, "Thank you for looking out for him. It's nice to know that there's at least one lawyer out there that still has a heart."  
Harvey wasn't quite sure what to say to that, he worked hard for his reputation of being ruthless, no one accused Harvey of having a heart, but he couldn't find it in him to argue that point with Mike's grandmother. He decided the best course of action was to make a tactical retreat before he said something he'd regret.  
"Well, I should get going, busy day, as you said." Said Harvey as he checked his watch.  
"I'll just wake Mike so he can let you know when he'll be in."  
"No!" Harvey called out, a little more emphatically than intended, and was never more relieved that his associate was a deep sleeper. "That's fine, I'm sure he'll be back to work as soon as he can, no point waking him now. And you know there's probably no point letting him know I was here at all, he should be focusing on you. I'll just… go."

There was an awkward silence as Mary just stared at him with that knowing smirk on her face before Harvey turned to walk out the door. As Harvey walked out of the hospital all he was thinking was 'Well that didn't go quite as planned.'


	4. The Time Harvey Realized He Was In Deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, concrit welcome.

Jessica would not be happy, Harvey was very aware of that. And yet, at that moment, he really couldn't bring himself to care. It was the 10:30pm on the 9th of December, and Harvey was enjoying having a night to himself with a good bottle of Pinot Noir and a Red Dwarf marathon. On Monday morning Jessica would chastise him for failing to attend the Pearson Hardman Christmas party, but Harvey couldn't think of much worse than being forced to be civil to a bunch of drunk co-workers who would undoubtedly regret their actions in the morning. And then there was Louis, the man seemed to think it was his job at every Christmas party to offend as many of the female employees as possible. And as much fun as it was to laugh at that, it really was more trouble than it was worth. All in all it was much safer to stay home and watch old sci-fi DVDs.

Harvey was seriously enjoying himself when, at 12:24am there was a knock on his door. He considered not answering, because seriously, 12:24am is not an appropriate time to turn up on someone's doorstep uninvited, but he'd received an unintelligible text from his associate not long before the knock, and he had a feeling the two events might be connected. Sure enough when he opened the door, there was Mike, in a very rumpled suit looking like he'd spectacularly over-indulged in the free alcohol, and making Harvey momentarily regret not going to the party, just to keep an eye on the kid.  
"Harvey!" shouted Mike, holding onto the door-frame to keep himself upright. "You weren't there tonight! My lips feel funny!"  
Harvey rolled his eyes. "You're drunk. Why do you keep showing up on my doorstep when you're drunk?'  
"I don't!" Protested Mike, "It's only twice, and the first time was to give you very important inforn...information. And now it's because you weren’t there!"  
The nod that accompanied the last statement caused Mike to lose his grip on the door frame and fall into the door, before Harvey helped him upright again.  
Harvey decided that he'd better invite the kid in before he hurt himself, he was obviously in no fit state to get himself home, and it wouldn't do for his associate to get himself killed or injured on his way.  
"Come on in puppy, let's get you sobered up enough to get yourself home."  
"'M not actually a puppy. 'M a human." Said Mike as Harvey guided him through the apartment to the couch.  
"Is that so Mike?"  
"Uh huh! Puppies have tails. And four legs. And are dogs. And have tails. And, umm. Something else?" Mike looked up at Harvey from where he'd been deposited on the couch, all wide eyes and sincerity, and Harvey found it hard to suppress a laugh, he was going to enjoy giving Mike hell about this in the coming weeks.  
"I'll tell you what Mike, you keep working out what else puppies have that you don't, and I'll make us both some coffee, ok?" Harvey mentally kicked himself at how much tenderness had slipped into his voice, and sent a prayer to whoever might be listening for Mike to be too drunk to remember that in the morning.

By the time Harvey got back with the coffee, Mike had curled up into a ball, and had pulled the blanket over himself, Harvey was nearly convinced that the kid had fallen asleep when Mike said "Puppies don't like cats. I like cats."  
Harvey placed both of the coffee cups on the table and got comfortable on the couch.  
"Very good Mike. Here's a coffee for you, and while we're waiting for that to have an effect, I'm going to get back to Red Dwarf. You should like it. There's a cat in it."  
Mike sat up at that. "I like cats!"  
"You mentioned." said Harvey, rolling his eyes and hoping that Mike would be able to keep quiet and let him watch the show.

Mike wasn't quiet. One hour and two episodes later, Mike was still providing a running commentary, and had now moved on from the ways in which Cat was not actually a cat, but a person, to randomly commenting on what ever shiny piece of set dressing had caught his attention. During that hour Mike had also gone from curled up in a corner of the couch, to stretched out along most of it, his head resting on Harvey's shoulder. The episode that had just finished had been the last one on that disk, and Harvey was uncharacteristically reluctant to get up and change the disk. Eventually Mike noticed that the TV was just showing the menu screen.  
"What happened? I want to see more of The Cat."  
And Harvey found that as much as he didn't want to move, it was very difficult to resist when his puppy looked at him like that, so pushing Mike off of him, he got up to change the disk. Mike was still quite clearly drunk, but even so Harvey was shocked as he bent over to change disks to hear Mike say "You should wear jeans more often. Your ass looks great in those." before dissolving into a fit of what could only be described as giggles. Harvey decided that it would be best to just pretend that that had never happened, after all chances are Mike wouldn't even remember in the morning. And he probably didn't mean anything by it anyway. Just ignore it and move on.

So Harvey sat down to watch another episode, and let Mike cuddle up to him, but he found it increasingly difficult to focus on what was happening on the TV screen, instead he was focused on the way it felt to have his arm around Mike as the puppy rested his head on his shoulder. He could feel the way the kid's voice rumbled through his chest, and the kids breath was tickling him slightly through the light cotton shirt he was wearing.

Halfway through the episode Harvey noticed that Mike had stopped talking, and when he looked down he realized that the kid had fallen asleep. Harvey spent the rest of the episode watching the way the flickering light of the TV lit up the kid's face, watching the shadows play across his skin and dreaming of being allowed to let his fingers play across that same skin one day. He'd seen the kid asleep before, more than once, but never up close like this. He could count the eyelashes resting on the kid's cheeks, and see every flaw and imperfection in the kid's face, and still Harvey thought he looked beautiful. He watched the way the kid's nostrils flared slightly with every breath, the way his own breath was gently ruffling the kid's hair, and had to fight, hard, to stop himself from dipping his head, just a couple of inches, and kissing the top of Mike's head. And it was with that thought that Harvey realized that he was in deep.

He looked up to find that the episode had finished, and god only knew how long ago that had happened. Carefully, he extracted himself from underneath Mike and found a pillow for the kid's head. He found the blanket long ago discarded on the floor and covered Mike up before sitting in the armchair nearby to think about what he was going to do. As Harvey moved away from him, the kid shuffled in his sleep, and Harvey was almost certain he heard the kid call his name.

It was nearly 3am before Harvey finally made his way to his bedroom, thoughts still well and truly on his sleeping associate. He'd come to a conclusion not long before that he would need to work out what Mike really thought before he did anything. Also, not having the advantage of a photographic memory he would need to look into the office policy on intra-office fraternization. One thing was certain, Jessica would not be happy.


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, concrit welcome.

When Harvey woke up the next morning only 5 hours after he'd made it to bed, the first thing he did was find his copy of the Pearson Hardman Employee Conduct guidelines, before heading into the lounge room to check on Mike. The rookie was still fast asleep, stretched out on his stomach with one arm hanging off the couch, and his face turned ever so slightly towards the center of the room. Harvey resisted the urge to run his fingers through his associate's hair, and instead just sat in the armchair and started searching through the conduct guidelines for anything that would let him pursue a relationship with Mike, assuming Mike was actually interested.

It was a little less than half an hour later when Harvey found what he was looking for. Whoever had written the guidelines left it vague enough that even a halfway competent lawyer could find room for an intra-office relationship, and Harvey was so much more than halfway competent. All he needed to do was ensure that Jessica was made aware of any relationship and prove that it wouldn't interfere with their working relationship and everything would be fine, and given how close their working relationship was already, that shouldn't be a problem. With that sorted Harvey fired off a quick text to Jessica requesting a meeting on Monday morning, a little presumptuous perhaps, but it paid to be prepared. And if nothing ended up happening with Mike, he could always claim to have just wanted to get the dressing down he was sure to receive for missing the Christmas party out of the way as soon as possible. All that was left to do was make himself a coffee, put on some music, and wait for the puppy to wake up.

Very quickly Harvey realized that sitting there staring at Mike and waiting for him to wake up was not just a little creepy, but it was also far to tempting to brush his hands through the kid's hair, or to smooth his hands down the kid's cheek, or any of a hundred other things, that really Harvey should wait until Mike was at least awake before he tried. So to avoid temptation Harvey decided it was in his best interests to leave the room and get started on breakfast, after all the kid would probably be hungry when he woke up. And the advantage of this plan was that he still had a great view of the couch from his kitchen, but his hands would be too busy to give into to desire.

Harvey had just finished plating up some bacon and eggs when he heard a groan coming from the direction of the couch, followed closely by a loud thump. As he looked up it became apparent that the thump was the sound of Mike trying to roll over and falling off the couch. Harvey didn't bother to stifle his chuckle at that, or his smile at the picture his associate made pulling himself up from the floor and looking very much worse for wear.  
"Morning puppy, perfect timing, breakfast's ready."  
"I'm not a puppy," was Mike's reply, "puppies don't get hangovers like this. Any chance of some aspirin to go with breakfast?"  
"Yeah, not a problem, help yourself to some bacon and eggs while I get some."

When Harvey got back from his bathroom where the aspirin was stored, he found Mike still sitting in the lounge room, having made seemingly no effort to get some breakfast. What made Harvey stop short was the papers Mike was reading. The kid had found the employee conduct guidelines that Harvey had left on the coffee table, worse that that Harvey realized that they'd been left open to the page on intra-office fraternization. Harvey really hadn't planned on tipping his hand quite so early in the day. Certainly not before he'd confirmed his suspicions about Mike's feelings on the matter. 

Mike looked up to where Harvey was standing in the doorway.  
"Planning on a little office romance Harvey?" asked Mike, and Harvey could see the look in his eyes that quite clearly said that he knew exactly why Harvey had been looking through the guidelines.  
"Not really sure, just checking to see if it would even be possible." Harvey replied with a smirk.  
"And now that you know that it is?"  
"Well that all depends on the other person, not even sure he'd be interested."  
"Oh, I'm fairly certain he is." Said Mike with a smile  
"Then I guess I'd have to invite him to spend the day with me."  
"Just the day?" Asked Mike, "Not the night too?"  
"Wouldn't want to get ahead of myself, but I wouldn't rule it out, just see what happens."  
There was a slight pause before Mike decided to throw caution to the wind.  
"Well if I'm going to spend the day here I'm going to need that aspirin,"said Mike, pointing to the box Harvey still had in his hands, "and I'm going to need some of that breakfast you mentioned earlier, and probably a shower. Oh, and would it be possible to borrow some clothes? I'm not really a big fan of the stale alcohol smell."

Harvey couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at that, "I'm sure all of that can be arranged."

After showering, Mike emerged dressed in a pair of Harvey's old sweatpants, and an old Harvard t-shirt.  
"Nice touch." Said Mike, pointing to his top as he walked back into Harvey's lounge room.  
"I thought you'd appreciate it." Said Harvey with a grin  
"So, what's the plan for the day?" Mike asked as he flopped down onto the couch beside Harvey  
"I'm not really sure, didn't plan this far ahead. Any preferences?"  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not really up for being a fully functional member of society today, there's still a heard of elephants running around my head."  
"How about DVDs and junk food? Sound good?"  
"Perfect."  
And with that decided they settled onto the couch for a lazy day of cuddling and pretending to pay attention to what was happening on the screen.


	6. Mike's Turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, concrit welcome.

Mike woke early the next morning, the sun from the huge windows leaving him unable to sleep any longer. That combined with the weight on his chest left him in little doubt as to where he was, and reassured him that the previous day had not just been a very good dream. He looked down to see Harvey asleep with his head resting on Mike's chest, arms around his waist and legs tangled together, and really who would've thought that Harvey was a cuddler. But then given the day before on the couch, Mike probably should've guessed that.

Mike was absolutely amazed by the transformation that came over Harvey when he was asleep. Gone was the heartless lawyer who'd anything to win, and in his place was this beautifully handsome man, his features softened and looking for once like he was at peace. Mike had a feeling that no matter how many people might have shared Harvey's bed, very few got to see him like this, vulnerable and open. The sunlight streaming in the windows was turning the ends of his hair golden, and making his skin glow, and Mike couldn't believe how lucky he was to get to see his boss like this, and hoped that he'd get to keep seeing this in the future.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, Mike brought up his free arm, the one that wasn't trapped underneath Harvey, and ever so gently brushed the hair back from the older man's face. He kept running his hands through the soft hair while allowing himself to get lost in fantasies of waking up like this for years to come. Eventually he stopped trying to resist the temptation to lean in and kiss the top of Harvey's head and did just that. As he pulled away he felt Harvey stir, and then saw those big brown eyes looking up at him, so full of love.  
"Morning puppy." Harvey mumbled sleepily as he snuggled closer before reaching up to kiss Mike on the lips.  
"I'm not a puppy."  
Mike couldn't stop the fond smile spreading across his face as Harvey bent his head back down to rest again on Mike's chest.  
"Sure you're not."  
As Mike brought his hand back up to tangle once again in Harvey's hair he figured they could continue that discussion later. For now he just wanted to enjoy a lazy Sunday morning in bed with his new boyfriend.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've written for any fandom, any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
